The invention relates to earhooks, and in particular to flexible earhooks that may be contoured to a wearer""s ear.
Traditionally, earphones have been used by positioning a support member or band across the wearer""s head, whereby the earphones rest against the outer vicinity of the ears and the wearer perceives the audio produced in the earphone. When it is desirable for the wearer to be able to perceive also ambient sound and engage in direct conversations, one of the earphones has been replaced by a pad that rests against the side of the head. While perceiving sound through the one earphone which is positioned against one ear, the wearer can still hear ambient sound with the other ear.
However, the support member extending across the wearer""s head has disadvantages. It may product unwanted pressure on the wearer""s head, and it may also interfere with the person""s hair. Furthermore, some wearers find it uncomfortable having an object extending over the top of their head, further adding to the disadvantages of such structures.
Prior art earphones which hang from the outer ear (lat. pinna) are not flexible, that is, they are typically made from hard plastic materials which severely restrict the amount of adjustment the wearer can make. This may render the earphone uncomfortable, which may cause the wearer to frequently readjust the earphone for a more comfortable fit.
Being able to offer the wearer an adjustable earhook allows the wearer to contour the earhook to reflect the shape of the individual wearer""s ear. Doing so greatly improves the wearer""s comfort, in that the wearer is able to adjust the earhook to a personal comfortable fit. Good adjustability and comfort for the wearer is particularly important in a professional situation where the earphone is intended to be used for extended periods of time.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an earhook which allows a lightweight, accessible, and easily adjustable arrangement of an earphone close to the wearer""s ear.
The present invention relates generally to earhooks, and in particular to flexible earhooks that may be contoured to a wearer""s ear.
A flexible earhook for positioning an earphone adjacent a wearer""s ear comprises a mounting element capable of being provided with the earphone, and a hook element comprising a material capable of being contoured and thereafter maintaining its shape. The hook element and the mounting element may be connected such that the flexible earhook can be used on either ear.
In one embodiment, the mounting element comprises a hard plastic material. In another embodiment, the hook element comprises a soft pliable plastic material facing the wearer""s ear.
In one embodiment, the longitudinal member includes a curved portion between the first and second ends. In another embodiment, the material capable of being shaped and thereafter maintaining its shape comprises a wire. The wire may be covered with a soft plastic material.
In yet another embodiment, the hook element and the mounting element are connected by a substantially cylindrical portion on the mounting element and by a hollow, substantially cylindrical housing on the hook element, wherein the cylindrical portion has a radially extending flange, and the housing having a plurality of slits to accommodate the flange.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the present invention, its advantages, and other objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are illustrated and described.